Harry Potter and the Lestrange's Daughter
by Lenariah
Summary: When the Lestranges daughter goes to Hogwarts and befriends the one person her true parents want dead most of all. Who's side will she take? what happens when she learns the truth? Rated T for now, might change it in the future.
1. Prologue: A Mother's Love

**Hello! This is my first story so don't judge it too horribly :) . This story will be set in three POV's: Bellatrix's, Raina's and Harry's. I hope you give it a chance! Oh and of course please review and tell me what you think of it!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, but oh how I wish I did!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **BPOV**

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, my beautiful Raina." I smiled at the newest member of the Lestrange family. I had always hated children, and had never even put a thought to having one of my own. But, after a year of being a mother I am surely understanding what it means to love something other than the Dark Lord.

I gazed down at the bundle in my arms, she was so beautiful. A sharp knock sounded at the door, bringing me from my thoughts. I kissed Raina on the forehead, setting her gently in her bassinet. Another knock, sharper and quicker than before landed on my ears.

"I'm coming!" I snapped, quickening my pace across the hall. I reached the door, yanking it open with more force than necessary. On the other side was none other than my beautiful blonde younger sister.

"Bella," she said shortly. Stepping through the threshold while staring over her shoulder into the rain filled night. I followed her gaze, seeing nothing but that didn't mean there wasn't.

"Well hello, Cissy." I smirked closing the door behind her. Narcissa didn't acknowledge me, instead she went to the windows and peeked through the curtain. After a few long minutes she stepped away from the window and turned to me.

"I'm going to get right to the point Bella, The Dark Lord has fallen, the Aurors know what you did to the Longbottom's. They will be here shortly. Give me Raina, I'm not letting that innocent niece of mine die because of your mistakes." She said, a firmness in her voice I knew only too well.

"No Cissy, she's my daughter. I will protect her, you can't take her from me." I snapped. Narcissa walked towards the front door, opened it and turned back to me.

"Accio Raina Lestrange!" she screamed waving her wand. Raina was lifted out of her bassinet and was flung into Narcissa's arms. Anger boiled in me, she may be my sister but I wasn't about to let her take my baby from me with force.

"Cru-" I started my signature spell.

"Stupify!" Narcissa said quickly. I was flung against the wall with the force of a rhino. Last thing I saw was my sister running into the night with my baby in her arms, then everything went black.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't want to draw this part out more than it had to be. I know that Bellatrix is kinda out of character but that's how it has to be for certain things to turn out the way I plan them to. I hope you liked it :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dementor's Kiss

Chapter 1: Dementor's Kiss

Tap Tap Tap...

My dark brown almost black eyes jolted open as I awoke from my slumber. I turned my head towards the door of the compartment, to find a man standing there. The first thing I noticed were the scars that ran across his face.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to the seat across from me. I shook my head and gestured towards the seat with my hand. The man smiled politely, tossing his trunk up onto the racks above the window. He was an average looking man, besides the scars that is. He had a pale complexion and a thin mustache that matched the light brown hair on his head. His robes were shabby, filled with patches and frayed edges, as if he had been wearing it for years.

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." he said after getting settled in his seat.

"Raina Delacour, transfer student," I smiled. It seemed like the teachers weren't as formal here as they were back at Beauxbatons. That school was horrifying and completely beyond my comfort zone. Those damn blue dresses and annoying French girls.

Professor Lupin nodded in acknowledgement, leaning his head back against the wall. By the looks of it he was exhausted, he yawned silently and closed his eyes. I turned back to the window and stared out at the dark night. It was hard to see anything in particular, partly because the train was going so fast. I could make out the trees, lakes and mountains but any detail was lost in the darkness.

Tap, tap, tap

Another knock sounding on the compartments door. It slid open before I could respond and in stepped three students around my age.

"Excuse me, everywhere else is full." A girl with bushy brown hair smiled hastily and took the seat beside me. I smiled back faintly and scooted over providing more room for the group. A red headed boy came through the door next taking the seat next to the bushy haired one. Neither of them had trunks, they must have been able to fit them in a different compartment. Next, a boy with poison green eyes and a mop of messy black hair came through. He plopped down on the bench next to Professor Lupin, who had slept through the knocking.

"I haven't seen you around before, what house are you in?" the girl asked.

"I haven't been sorted yet." I shrugged, trying to turn back towards the window.

"Surely you can't be a first year," she exclaimed. Looking me up and down with a pair of doe eyes.

"No, I'm a third year but I'm transferring from Bauxbaton's. They have a different system there so I will have to be sorted when we arrive at Hogwarts." I explained.

"We're all in Gryffindor and are also third years. I'm Hermione Grange, and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed at the red head beside her. "and that's Harry Potter," she gestured towards the dark haired boy across from me.

"I've heard a lot about you, but nothing to terrible," I joked. Harry nodded uncomfortably and turned his attention to the window. I turned back to Hermione and introduced myself. After that we spent the next two hours telling each other everything we knew about our schools. Hermione already knew quite a bit about Beauxbatons but I managed to surprise her with things that weren't in the history books. I started getting the hint that Hermione knew many things, on many different subjects. I talked to Ron and Harry about being on the Beauxbatons quidditch team last year as a chaser, and learned that Harry was also on a quidditch team.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"It's been over three hours since he closed his eyes, I'm quite certain he is asleep," Hermione said, peeking over at Professor Lupin.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered to Hermione and Ron. Then looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Who am I going to tell? I don't know anybody, remember?" I shrugged. Harry sat silently for a second, then decided saying what he needed to say in front of me was better than not saying it at all.

"You know how your dad pulled me over to talk to me before we boarded the train?" Harry turned his attention to Ron, who nodded. "He told me the reason why Sirius Black escaped out of Azkaban... he wants to kill me."

I didn't know who this Sirius Black character was, or why he would want to kill Harry, but I did know of Azkaban and nobody escaped from there.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop, the brakes screeching the entire time. The moment we came to a stop, the lights flickered once and then didn't come back on. I looked over at the silhouettes of the students next to me and felt more than saw the fear on their faces.

"W-what's goin' on?" Ron asked, watching the contents of the beer bottle on the windowsill freeze. It was surreal to see how the ice slowly took over the contents of the bottle. It then spread across the entire window, and suddenly I could see my breath. Harry looked between Hermione and I and then back towards the window.

"I dunno, maybe we've broken down," Harry mumbled. He didn't sound very convincing and I highly doubt he believed that himself. The train gave a sudden, unsettling jerk.

"I think someone's coming aboard," Ron whimpered, his hands shaking in his lap. I tucked my long black hair behind my ear and pulled my long sleeves down so that they covered my hands. Hermione was clutching the bottom of her seat so hard her knuckles turned white, and she was staring wide eyed across the aisle at Harry.

A dark figure appeared outside the door, it was hovering above the ground and reached around 10 feet in the air. It was covered in a hooded cloak, made of ripped black cloth, looking like something out of a horror movie. I heard Hermione catch her breath and Harry's eyes widened in fear. The grotesque figure opened the door and glided inside, making a strange breathing noise, like it had smoked one too many packs of cigarettes. It immediately turned towards Harry and bent over Harry and started, well, sucking... I stared, horror struck as Harry's facial expression turned blank.

 _No Cissy, she's my daughter. I will protect her, you can't take her from me._

I shook my head, who was talking? What was going on.

"Expecto Patronum!" Professor Lupin shouted, jumping to his feat, and facing the cloaked monster. A white light erupted from the end of his wand, and somehow it shoved the thing back. I turned my attention to Harry who had fallen off the bench and was now passed out on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, bending down and shaking his face. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Lupin anxiously.

"He'll be alright," he said helping Hermione lift Harry back on to the seat. "Give him a few minutes," he passed out pieces of chocolate to each of us. "Eat it, it helps," I took mine slowly, and popped it into my mouth, enjoying the savory taste that was chocolate.

"Who was screaming?" I asked, after I had finished my chocolate.

"No one was screaming," Hermione frowned. I opened my mouth to say something but when nothing came out, I turned away and gazed back out the window. I must have been dreaming, or imagining things. It seemed so real though. I found myself getting lost in my own thoughts and didn't even notice the train start up again.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione's voice rang out. Startled, I turned back towards the group and found Harry's eyes blinking open. He sat up slowly and looked at Hermione.

"Who screamed?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"See someone was screaming," I pointed out. "it was a woman, wasn't it?" I asked Harry.

"There was no screaming," Hermione said, giving us both a frightened look. Harry decided to drop the subject and I said nothing further. Professor Lupin returned from talking to the driver and sat down next to Harry.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked, once he was settled.

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." He explained, giving Harry a piece of chocolate. The rest of the train ride was quiet. No one knew how to fill the awkward silence between them after what they just experienced.

* * *

A/N" Theres chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter 2**

At long last, the Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop. Before rising from my seat, I decided to take a look out the window. There were a small group of buildings all connected to each other, each made out of brick. Hanging from one of them was a wooden sign, with the words "Hogsmeade Station" written in a deep green.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked, as she grabbed her trunk off the rack. I nodded, also grabbing my trunk and following her into the corridor of the train.

There were many students exiting at various sections throughout the train, I decided to follow the people I had met today, just for the security of knowing I was going in the right direction. Once off the train I had the opportunity to appreciate Hogwarts from a distance. I had seen pictures of Hogwarts before I talked my parents into letting me come here, but they didn't do it justice. It wasn't even the castle itself, but the wildlife that surrounded it. The way the moon hit the lake and the wall of trees was fascinating and gave this place a bewitching effect. Unlike the platform which was obnoxiously crowded with students, owls and cats, bustling from place to place. The rain was pouring down harder than it had been the entire train ride, lucky me.

"Firs' years this way!" called a gruff voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned around at once, I followed their gaze and saw a very large man wearing a moleskin coat, and holding a lantern. From the looks of it, he had to be part giant. I wasn't surprised, at Beauxbaton's my headmistress was a giant. Madame Maxime would of towered over this man if she were here.

"All right, you three?" The man yelled over the crowd. The three of them waved in acknowledgement but didn't go to greet him. The crowd didn't really give them an option, we were constantly being pushed down the road with the rest of the students.

"Who was that?" I asked, hoping they could hear me.

"Hagrid, he's our friend." Harry replied.

I didn't ask any further questions, instead I concentrated on walking, without stepping on other peoples feet. We reached the end of the platform and continued onto a muddy road, which dampened my spirits even more than the rain had. My spirits weren't dampened for long though, ahead I saw at least one hundred stage coaches waiting to be boarded.

"Should I have gone with the first years?" I asked suddenly. I had heard that man Hagrid calling for the first years but didn't think anything of it. The three of them gave me a bewildered look, as if they didn't even have a guess on what I should do.

"Erm, I don't think so, you aren't technically a first year. When we get to Hogwarts we will get McGonagall, she will know what to do." Hermione answered.

We climbed into one of the carriages, which started moving the moment we closed the door. The carriage had a strange smell to it, almost like mildew. The smell was refreshing to me, as weird as that sounds. I was tired of how clean and flowery Bauxbaton's smelled. It was nice to smell more natural things, even if they were off setting.

No one talked during the ride, and I didn't know how to start a conversation, especially with people I had just met. Instead, I looked out the window, hoping to find other interesting things about this place that I haven't read about. The carriage was moving towards a magnificent gate, which had stone columns on both sides and were topped by winged boars. The beauty of it was destroyed by the hooded Dementors guarding the gates. They didn't bother anyone, but they didn't have to, their presence was enough to bother anybody. I watched them until the carriage was far enough that they were out of sight. The carriage came to a halt in front of Hogwarts, and each of us climbed out.

"You fainted, Potter?" A voice came from the darkness. A slender boy with silver hair, grey eyes and a pale complexion came smirking from a nearby carriage. His pointed features seemed to make his smirk even more pronounced. He elbowed between Hermione and I to block Harry's way to the castle.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron grumbled, clenching his jaw.

"Aw, did the scary Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?" the one called Malfoy mocked.

"Is there a problem?" A familiar voice said mildly. Professor Lupin walked up, holding his hands in front of his body. Malfoy gave Professor Lupin a once over, curling his lips at the sight of his patchwork robes. He must of decided to leave it alone, because he turned and headed up the stairs into the castle, without another word.

"My wasn't he... friendly," I mumbled.

"Just ignore him, we do," Harry shrugged leading us up the stairs as well. The front doors were absolutely giant, and made out of oak it seemed like. Walking through them, we entered the Entrance Hall, which was also magnificent, I had a feeling I was going to find every room in this castle wonderous. The walls were lit by flaming torches, there were moving pictures (of course we had those at Beauxbatons) stationed nicely, and a grand staircase leading to everywhere.

"Potter! Granger!" I feminine voice called. A tall, older woman with emerald green robes and black pinned back hair was hurrying across the hall. She had stern eyes that were framed by square spectacles, and thin lips that made her look grumpy.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry smiled for the first time since before the Dementor attack on the train.

"W-who are you?" She asked, looking in my direction.

"I'm Raina Delacour, I transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Oh right, a very rare thing, transfers," she said looking me up and down. "Okay, you need to head over to the first years, I'm sorry but the hat must sort you. Weasley can walk you over there." She gestured with her hand.

"Bu-" Ron started.

"No buts Weasley, off you go." She shooed him, herding Harry and Hermione off down a corridor without another word.

"What was that about?" I asked, as Ron showed me where I was to wait.

"Who knows around here," he sighed. "Well I better get into the great hall before the sorting starts, good luck." He smiled and headed into the great hall. Once he left I realized that I was surrounded by eleven year olds who were giving me strange looks. Great, everyone is going to think I'm eleven.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts," A squeaky voiced goblin walked up holding a stool and a piece of folded up fabric. He also wore green robes, but where McGonagall had black hair, his was shockingly white. "I'm Professor Flitwick, If you would follow me, we can get you sorted into your houses," he grinned, and waddled through the nearby doorway.

As we followed him, I instantly looked up, knowing that Hogwarts enchanted ceiling was one of the wonders worth seeing. I read that it mirrors the night sky, and it must be right because the ceiling was pouring, but the water never made it to the ground. The bundle of fabric in Professor Flitwicks hands turned out to be the sorting hat. He sat the stool with the hat on top, in front of the entire school. This was just great.

As he started calling names I knew mine would be there soon, my last name started with a D.

"Raina Delacour!" Flitwick called. I moved through the group of eleven year olds and planted myself on the stool. As he placed the sorting hat on my head I instantly heard it speak.

 _Hmm... You aren't a first year... I haven't had a transfer student in over fifty years._ It whispered in my ears. I didn't respond to it, I didn't think you were supposed to in this situation. _Well lets see.. maybe Ravenclaw with the other bookworms, or Slytherin with your heritage, or even Gryffindor, I sense bravery in you._ I could think of nothing else but the fact that I wanted to be in Gryffindor with the trio. I wasn't good with meeting people and I didn't want to have to start over again.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled for the entire Hall to hear. The table to the left cheered while the other three merely clapped. I grinned, either the hat had heard my thoughts or I was very lucky. I stood up, set the hat back on the stool and made my over to the empty seat next to Ron. He gave me a high five, congratulating me along with the other Gryffindors around me.

"Welcome to the family mate," A red head smiled and gave a little wink. "I'm Fred, and this is George. We're Ron's older brothers." He said, pointing out his twin brother beside him.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet the both of you," I said awkwardly. It was hard coming from a school where everyone was formal and polite to one where everyone acted like themselves. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione rushed into the hall, quickly coming to sit across from Ron and I.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked.

Before Harry could reply, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at this school stood up. The entire room became silent and turned their attention to the older gentleman. It was the first thing that had reminded me of Beauxbaton's, but in a positive way. Everyone here respected this man the way we all respected Madame Maxime.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore beamed. "Another year at Hogwarts has come! I want to take a moment to say a few things to you all, as it is very serious. As you are probably aware by now, Hogwarts is playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on business from the Ministry of Magic. They will be stationed at every entrance, so I ask all of you to be wary. It is not in the nature of the Dementor to be forgiving, so please give them no reason to harm you." He said seriously. An ominous aura filled the room as every student took this information in.

"The good news, I'm pleased to welcome two more teachers. First is Professor Lupin, filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A quiet applause went across the room, I joined in and Professor Lupin took a bow from his seat at the table.

"The second teacher is none other than our very own, Rubeus Hagrid. Taking over the Care of Magical Creatures class in addition to the duties he already has." I started to clap, and then was startled by three loud screams.

"It all makes sense now, no wonder we had to buy a biting book!" Ron screamed, pounding the table with his fist. They continued clapping until they were the last to do so. I looked up at Hagrid who was grinning ear to ear, with tears in his beetle like eyes.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore commanded, sitting back in his seat. Every plate and goblet on the table filled with food and drink. Harry, Ron and Hermione instantly started filling their plates, Ron was even using his hands. In fact, everyone around started helping themselves, some more polite than others.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked, taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and putting it on her plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thing's are so different here, it's just going to take some getting used to, that's all." I put a little bit of everything on my plate. "Why is there only one fork and one spoon?" I asked.

"Should there be more?" Ron furrowed his brow, talking through a mouthful of food.

"Logically no, but at Beauxbaton's there were three for each, all having a different use." I shrugged. "It's stupid I know, I hated it but it turned into a habit."

"Beauxbaton's sounds terrible," Harry smirked.

"It would be heaven mate, it's an all girl school." Ron smiled, getting lost in thought.

"Meaning you would never go there," I laughed, taking a drink from my goblet. Ron sighed and nodded in sad agreement.

"I want to talk to Hagrid, he must be so excited about becoming a teacher," Hermione changed the subject.

"Me too, the feast is almost over we can see him before we head to the common room." Harry said after swallowing his mouthful.

After the desserts melted from the plates and the juice left the goblets, Dumbledore took another stand. He excused everyone from their seats with one last farewell, and sat back down to converse with McGonagall.

"Raina we'll meet you in the common room, we have to talk to Hagrid real quick," Hermione said quickly as she stood up with Harry and Ron.

"Ok, see you later." I called.

"We will show you where the common room is, you can never count on those three," Either Fred or George joked.

"Thanks, of course I could just follow the long line of Gryffindors in front of us," I pointed towards the whole of the Gryffindor students walking towards the large main door.

"Righteo," they said together heading towards the rest of the Gryffindors.

As we headed up the staircase the twins started rambling about all the pranks they have pulled whilst in Hogwarts. I laughed as each story became funnier than the last, they seemed like great people. Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up to us about four floors up. By then I had decided being a Gryffindor sucked, having to walk seven floors several times a day was going to be torture. Once we finally reached the top another red head came stumbling through.

"Coming through!" he called, as he moved through the crowd. "The new password is Fortuna Major!"

Everyone walked through the portraits hole and into the common room. The circular room was filled with squishy armchairs, tables and a fireplace. If I had to describe it in one word it would be 'homey'. To the left was a giant bulletin board that seemed to have advertisements, missing posters, school notices, etc.

"See you guys in the morning," Hermione said.

"Night," They boys called back.

I followed Hermione up the staircase to the girls dormitory. Inside the dormitory were several beds, some of them had been taken, but the majority were still empty. I found the bed with my trunk in front of it and sat down. Hermione said goodnight and seemed to fall asleep soon after. I took my time looking out the window and thinking about my family. I missed my sisters more than anything, sure Fleur was a bitch sometimes but she was wonderful and so was Gabrielle. I finally laid down in bed closed my eyes. There was no way I was showing up to my first class exhausted tomorrow, especially if I had to climb all the way down that god forsaken staircase.

 **A/N: Yay chapter 2 up! I know the first few chapters are a bit boring but i promise things will change, the trio and Raina need to become friends before the big plot comes up so give it a few chapters :) Thank you!**


End file.
